peelfandomcom-20200213-history
05 May 1996
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-05-05 ; Comments *A full recording of two hour show is available. (Plus a few minutes of the Andy Kershaw show that follows.) Selected dance and international tracks also available on Dat 109. *John is slightly distracted by football matters with the 1995/6 Premier League season finishing earlier in the day. Sessions *None. A records only show. Tracklisting *Man Or Astro Man: ‘Test Driver (CD - Experiment Zero )’ One Louder :(JP: 'Evening all. Wish it hadn’t been City .’) *Bis: ‘This Is Fake DIY (CD Single – Bis Vs The DIY Corps )’ Wiiija *Drum: Drum (2x10 inch – Drum )’ Rectory (John says this is form the 10" Drums 2, but Discogs says that was a 12" # begins 2:38:00 *Goober Patrol: ‘The Biggest Joke (CD – Vacation )’ Them’s Good Records *Polvo: ‘Feather Of Forgiveness (CD - Exploded Drawing )’ Touch And Go *Rootsman: ‘Pass The Pop Star Liner Remix (12 inch - Pass The Chalice EP )’ Third Eye Music # *Cougars: ‘The Car's Been Drinking (CD - Ten Curiously Strong Songs)’ Sympathy For The Record Industry :(JP: 'According to our computer records there have been 417 bands called 'The Cougars' over the years.’) *Cougars: ‘Saturday Night At The Duckpond (7 inch )’ Parlophone :(8:30 news) *Vandal Sound: ‘Speak Out (12 inch )’ Harthouse # *Chicane: ‘Just Not Sorry (7 inch )’ Human Condition :(JP: 'This is a record I should have played immediately after the news, but I didn’t move fast enough’) *Liverpool FC & The Boot Room Boyz: ‘Pass And Move The Liverpool Groove (CD Single )’ Telstar # *Culture: ‘Apply Within (Various Artists CD - A History Of Dub - The Golden Age )’ Munich Records # *Varnaline: ‘Little Pills (LP - Man Of Sin )’ Zero Hour *Twisted Rhythm: ‘Help Me (Various Artists CD - Not For Sale)’ Strictly Underground Records # *Pie: ‘Let's Look For It In The Morning (CD - Strictly Seance )’ Big Top Records *Flaming Stars: ‘Burnt Out Wreck Of A Man (7 inch - Downhill Without Brakes )’ Vinyl Japan *Jah Warrior: ‘Shaka Zulu (12 inch - Zulu / Equal Rights )’ Jah Warrior Records # *Fragile: ‘Ghetto Blaster And Convertible (CD - Airbrushed Perfection)’ Half A Cow *Fall: ‘Just Waiting (LP - Oswald Defence Lawyer )’ Receiver Records *Bandulu: 'Parasight (CD – Cornerstone )’ Blanco Y Negro # *Deluxx Folk Implosion: ‘Greetings From Sarajevo (7 inch - Daddy Never Understood )’ Domino *Magoo: ‘Motel Mining (7 inch - Eye Spy EP )’ Noisebox :(9:30 news) *Pullover: ‘Holiday (7 inch )’ Fierce Panda *Guided By Voices: ‘Bright Paper Werewolves (CD - Under The Bushes Under The Stars )’ Matador *Guided By Voices: ‘Beneath A Festering Moon ( Various Artists CD - The Lounge Ax Defense & Relocation Compact Disc )’ Touch And Go *Eaon Elvis Pritchard: ‘Lust (12 inch – The Dark Chronicles Vol. 1 )’ Bellboy # *National Heroes: The Internacional (CD EP - Once Around The Sun )’ Freek Records *Palace Music: ‘No Gold Digger (LP - Arise Therefore )’ Domino *Pollinator: Clone III (Various Artists 3xLP - Transcentral Four - A Trip To Goa ) Kickin Records # :(JP: ‘..thanks very much for listening to this. And Andy once again congratulations on that Sony Award.’) :Tracks marked # available on File 2 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1996-05-05 *2) dat_109.mp3 ;Length *1) 02:09:47 *2) 4:05:05 (2:38:00 to 3:28:29) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector. *2) Many thanks to Max-dat. Dat 109 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Unknown Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes